Naruto Renacimiento : DxD
by Shadoow19
Summary: Después de vivir una vida sin lamentos naruto exhala su ultimo aliento. Esperando reunirse con su amada esposa en el cielo Naruto deja el mundo de los vivos, pero lo que no sabia era que renacería en un nuevo mundo. Sigue las aventuras de Naruto mientras cambia el mundo en el que renació. "Ehh, eso suena agotador, soy un ex-shinobi retirado, si he de empezar de nuevo, disfrutaré
1. Chapter 1

"Umm, kurama ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Un niño hablaba con un tono de voz que denotaba confusión. El niño aparentaba tener unos 3 años debido a su apariencia, tenia el pelo rubio que con la luz del sol tomaba una tonalidad dorada, sus ojos eran de color azul similar al cielo o al océano mas puro. Tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada y aunque pareciera ser un niño tenia una mirada perspicaz que te hacia pensar que tenia mas años.

Su rostro era redondeado, y tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

También tenía su brazo derecho envuelto en vendas y un traje se era demasiado grande para un niño de su edad.

"Que es lo que quieres preguntar Naruto?" Una voz gruesa hablo dentro de la cabeza de Naruto. Si alguien viera Naruto en este momento uno pensaría que estaba hablando con el solo. El tal llamado Kurama era una criatura hecha de chakra el cual residía dentro de Naruto.

"Yo estaba apunto de morir no es verdad, Kurama?" Naruto hablo con un tono de voz neutra, el no sabia como sentirse ante su situación actual.

"Si lo estabas" El llamado Kurama afirmo la duda de Naruto.

"Entonces..." Deteniéndose un momento Naruto busco las palabras que dieran con los problemas que tenia en este momento.

"..." Kurama se quedó en silencio ya suponiendo lo que su compañero quería decir.

"Entonces... CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGAMOS A ESTE LUGAR!?". Naruto grito mientras miraba a su alrededor. A su alrededor había varios edificios que muchos mas grandes que la mansión del hokage.

Naruto no sabia como había terminado en este lugar, lo único que sabia era que estaba apunto de morir por la vejez y en el momento en que cerro los ojos sintió una ligera sensación de punzada en su pecho, creyendo que era su cuerpo apunto de morir abrió los ojos para poder ver su habitación y a sus hijos una ultima vez, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación ni tampoco estaban sus hijos, sino en una caja de cartón y también el hecho de que su cuerpo se había vuelto pequeño.

"No lo se Naruto, pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que ya no estamos en Konoha y creo que tampoco estamos en nuestro mundo" Kurama respondió a la pregunta de Naruto, el también estaba intrigado por este suceso extraño, no tenia idea de lo que sucedió lo único que recuerda es que estaba con Naruto en sus últimos momentos y cuando sintió que la vida de Naruto se acababa se le nublo la vista por unos segundos, no pudo ver o sentir nada, solo cuando Naruto abrió los ojos fue cuando recupero los sentidos y al igual que el estaba sorprendido ante los enormes edificios que tenia a su vista. Explorando mas allá en un radio de un kilómetro se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en Konoha aunque lo que vio también lo sorprendió.

"Naruto también lo notaste ¿No?" Kurama hablo con un tono serio.

"Ningún ser vivo posee chakra y ademas el medio ambiente esta contaminado con negatividad" Naruto hablo mientras seguía expandido sus sentidos para ver si detectaba otra cosa extraña.

"Esto afirma mi teoría de que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo, no se como pero terminamos en otro mundo y por algún suceso desconocido tu cuerpo volvió a ser como eras cuando tenias 3 años" A Kurama no le importaba la idea de haber sido transportado a otro mundo, pero lo que si le molestaba era el hecho de que no sabia nada de este mundo, si se le hubiera dado información básica de antemano de este mundo, no estaría en un ligero estado de alerta.

"Entonces... ¿que hacemos Kurama?" Naruto no sabia que hacer después de todo ser transportado entre dimensiones no es una experiencia que experimentas todos los días.

"Por ahora sugiero que nos movamos a una zona mas amplia donde podamos observar a estos seres que no poseen chakra, pero antes que eso necesitas conseguir unas nuevas prendas" Kurama no sabia si Naruto lo había notado o no, pero estaba actualmente en su antiguo traje de Hokage y debido a que su cuerpo ahora es pequeño, ahora su traje le queda pequeño.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba lo que llevaba puesto.

Naruto se levanto de la caja de cartón en la que estaba y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, el no estaba acostumbrado a este cuerpo por lo que haciendo ligeros movimientos para poder acostumbrarse.

"Naruto te sugiero que no uses demasiado chakra, aunque no pude sentir a ningún usuario de chakra pude sentir otro tipo de energía" Kurama dijo advirtiendo a Naruto.

"De que tipo de energía estamos hablando?"Naruto quería saber de este tipo de energía que había sentido Kurama.

"No se como explicarlo, pero este tipo de energía se siente... oscura" Kurama describió la energía extraña con la única palabra que podía.

"Que quieres decir con oscura?" Naruto sabia que la naturaleza de este mundo era negativa, no necesitaba de Kurama para que le dijera que este era otro mundo era obvio para quien en su Modo Sabio podía sentir la energía de este mundo, pero lo que dijo Kurama hace unos segundos lo dejo intrigado.

"Esta energía de la que hablas esta conectada con la naturaleza?" Naruto pregunto.

"No, esta energía es otra cosa no se que sea, pero ahora puedo sentir una gran cantidad usuarios de este tipo" Kurama no sabia quienes eran estas personas, pero algo era seguro, había muchos seres que usaban este tipo de energía.

"Quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que haya mas seres que usen diferentes tipos de energía" Naruto solo podía predecir que los problemas que se le avecinaban.

"Veo que lo entiendes, se cauteloso lo ultimo que queremos es llamar la atención, estamos en territorio desconocido por lo que no sabríamos si son mas fuertes que nosotros o no" Kurama advirtió a Naruto.

"Entendido" Naruto consintió el consejo de Kurama.

Levantándose de la caja en la que estaba, Naruto observó a su alrededor mejor.

"Kurama" Naruto llamo a su compañero.

"Que es lo que quieres Naruto?" Preguntó Kurama.

"Nosotros hemos muerto y ahora renacimos ene este nuevo mundo ¿verdad?"

"No estoy del todo seguro de lo de renacer pero puedo estar de acuerdo en que hemos muerto, pero ¿a que viene esa pregunta en este momento?" Kurama no sabia a lo que que quería llegar Naruto.

Observando el cielo Naruto noto que era de noche, aunque el ambiente emanaba una energía negativa, se notaba que el mundo en el que estaba era pacificó.

"Kurama, que papel nos toca en este mundo?" Naruto pregunto a Kurama mientras observaba el cielo estrellado.

"Eso... no lo se" Kurama no sabia lo que tenían que hacer, ellos eran nuevos en este mundo y tal vez les sea imposible que regresen, y en el caso de que regresen, que pasaría si el mundo del que venían ya hubiera cambiado, al llegar se sentiría igual de lo que se sienten ahora. ¿Que papel les tocaba en este mundo? esa pregunta circulaba en la mente de kurama.

"No lo se, pero creo que esa es una decisión que debes de tomar por tu propia cuenta, Naruto" Era lo único que podía decir Kurama en esta situación.

"No tenemos conexión con este mundo y tampoco con nuestro anterior mundo, somos seres nacidos de la nada, podemos ser héroes, villanos, personas comunes, pero creo que no elegiré ninguno de ellos". Naruto miro la luna con una gran sonrisa.

"Nosotros hemos estado en la guerra, hemos tenido incontables pelea, conocí el amor, tuve una familia, los vi crecer y convertirse en grandes personas, vi morir a mi esposa y posteriormente morí yo también".

"Entonces a que quieres llegar con esto?"Kurama no sabia a lo que quería llegar Naruto.

"Kurama, ¿Quieres unas vacaciones?"

-1 hora después-

Caminando por un bosque cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh. En un pequeño prado en medio del bosque se podía ver a Naruto sentado en una posee de meditación.

"Entonces cual sera nuestro primer paso, no podemos estar en el bosque todo el tiempo ocultos" Kurama observaba a Naruto mientras meditaba el había aceptado el hecho de que su compañero pidiera unas vacaciones de su alocada vida en su antiguo mundo.

"Primero debemos de encontrar una casa en la cual vivir y luego pensaremos en los siguientes pasos"

"Pero hay mucho problemas en el primer paso Naruto, primero no tenemos ninguna identificación o algún papel que demuestre que somos de este mundo, segundo no tenemos una casa en la cual vivir, aunque se me ocurren muchas soluciones a los anteriores problemas el problema mas grande vendría a ser el tercero el cual es que si queremos vivir de manera tranquila en este mundo tenemos que evitar llamar la atención lo que significa no usar chakra, entiendes eso, Naruto" Kurama miraba a Naruto quien estaba pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para poder vivir tranquilamente en este nuevo mundo.

"Entendido, evitar usar el chakra y en caso de que la situación lo amerite usarlo lo mínimamente posible" Naruto esperaba la respuesta de Kurama.

"Siendo de ti de quien hablamos, es muy posible que acabes en situaciones complejas y si no es eso tu te meterás en alguna situación peligrosa tratando de ayudar a alguien, solo te diré que hasta que ese momento llegue mantendremos el uso de chackra en mínimo" Kurama sabia que esas vacaciones que Naruto planeaba terminarían por culpa de su suerte o por sus acciones en cualquier caso el tendría la culpa.

-4 meses después-

"Entonces quieren adoptar un niño Sr y Sra Hyoudou?" Una mujer le pregunto a la pareja que tenia en frente de ella. El hombre frente a ella tenia una apariencia promedio, con una altura promedio para el hombre japones, a su lado estaba la que ella creía que era su esposa al igual que su esposo tenia características promedio, ellos era una pareja común con una apariencia común no había rasgos que los hicieran especiales en lo mas mínimo.

"Si, uhmm ... quisiéramos adoptara un niño que tenga uno años si es posible, tendría algún niño que cumpla esos criterios" La esposa fue la que hablo y su marido solo asentía ante los criterios de su esposa, ellos querían un niño que fuera el hermano menor su hijo y decidieron adoptar ya que ella no quería pasar por el parto otra vez, el embarazo, los cambios de humor, las contracciones y el dar a luz de nuevo 'gracias, pero no gracias' eso fue lo que le dijo a su esposo cuando le dijo que tuvieran otro hijo.

"Tenemos un solo niño que cumple con esas condiciones, es un recién llegado, pero su apariencia tal vez no sea algo que ustedes quieran" La trabajadora social vio al dúo esposo y esposa, ellos entraban claramente en la palabra común y el único niño que tenían que cumplía con sus condiciones era lo contrario a ellos, la apariencia del niño ya de por si era llamativa y solo iría intensificando a medida que creciera ademas de que su personalidad era extraña para alguien de su edad.

"Acaso esta enfermo o algo así" Ahora el esposo hablo, el no tenia nada con que el niño estuviera enfermo o que su cuerpo no funcionara correctamente.

"No, no, no, claro que no, el niño es completamente sano y no sufre de ningún problema!" la trabajadora social aclaro completamente las dudad del esposo.

"Entonces porque dice que es algo que quizás no queramos?" La esposa claramente estaba confundida, 'Porque razón la trabajadora dijo que no lo quisiéramos adoptar?' era la pregunta que tenia en su cabeza .

"Bueno... si quieren verlo no se los evitare, así que ¿Quieren verlo?" La trabajadora les pregunto a la pareja.

El esposo y esposa se miraron y ambos asintieron.

"Si, quisiéramos verlo por favor" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La trabajadora social solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que tenia en frente, la pareja dedujo que era una señal para que la siguieran.

Después de haber caminado por un minuto la trabajadora se detuvo cerca de una puerta.

"Aquí esta, hemos llegado" la trabajadora mira por la ventana que tenia la puerta, el dúo esposo y esposa se acercaron para poder mirar al niño que estaba adentro de la habitación. Al llegar a la ventana vieron a un niño de pelo rubio que gracias a los reflejos de la luz a través de las ventanas de la habitación en la que se encuentran le daba un toque dorado como si fuera el mismo sol, su estatura parecía ser ligeramente superior a un niño de su edad, tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada, poseía un par de ojos tan azules como el océano mas puro, en ambas mejilla tenia tres marcas horizontales que le daba cierto toque salvaje y para mayor sorpresa el niño estaba leyendo un libro de un grosor enorme.

"El que libro esta leyendo?" El esposo hablo con un tono claramente sorprendido.

"..." La trabajadora no respondió a la pregunta del hombre, ella claramente sabia que libro estaba leyendo pero ella no podía decirles por miedo a que se sorprendieran tanto que lo rechazaran. El niño era especial eso lo sabia claramente la trabajadora social , pero hay muchos casos en que lo especial aterraba a la gente.

Viendo que tanto la esposa como el esposo la miraban, ella solo pudo suspirar, moviendo su cabeza para poder observar de nuevo a el niño dentro de la habitación, ella respondió.

"El esta leyendo un libro de... matemáticas de nivel secundario"

"Eh" la pareja no podía creer lo que oían, la trabajadora social prácticamente admitió que un niño de unos d años estaba leyendo un libro que estaba hecho para enseñar a chicos de 15 años e incluso ella dijo que estaba leyendo un libro, aunque no era imposible leer a lo se necesita un nivel de lectura promedio para poder entender un libro de nivel secundario y peor si esta en japones ya que para los extranjeros lo consideran unos e los idiomas mas difíciles que hay.

"El chico no es extranjero" la trabajadora dijo sabiendo que pensarían que el niño es extranjero.

"Eh" Esa declaración también fue una sorpresa para la pareja, el niño claramente tenia rasgos que lo hacían ver que no era japones.

"También fue una sorpresa para mi, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era extranjero, pero al momento de hablarle supe que era japones por su perfecto entendimiento y habla de nuestro idioma, solo puedo decir alguno de sus padre era extranjero y el heredo sus rasgos" la trabajadora recordaba lo incomodo que fue la primera vez que lo vio.

"Entonces ¿que piensan de el?" Ella solo los miro mientras hacia la pregunta.

"El parece ser el tipo de chico que buscamos!" ambos gritaron.

"Ehhh!" Ahora fue el turno de la trabajadora de sorprenderse.

"No es que quiera sonar mal, pero por que dicen que es tipo de niño que estaban buscando?" Ella no entendía a la pareja que tenia en frente, al principio pensó que eran la clásica pareja promedio, que solo quería una vida común con un ciclo de vida común, pero ahora no lograba entenderlos.

"Nosotros queríamos adoptar a un niño de uno años menor que nuestro hijo para que el aprendiera algo de responsabilidad y fuera un buena influencia como hermano mayor pero viendo como sera su nuevo hermano menor cumplirá perfectamente en las partes que teníamos dudas". Ambos sabían que su hijo estaba yendo por el mal camino, que ellos mismos le hicieron tomar, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido y graciosamente ellos lo eran también y aunque sonara mal ellos no dejarían de ser pervertidos, no por que sean malos padres, sino que no podían dejarlo literalmente, su vida sexual era activa de jóvenes, ahora no tanto debido a su hijo, pero aun tenían sus momentos, ellos decidieron tener un hijo para volverse responsables y lo están haciendo, pero al parecer la manzana no cayo tan lejos del árbol, no querían que su hijo fuera un pervertido que solo piense con su entrepierna, por eso llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaba un hermano menor para poder ser responsable y al menos dejar de ser algo pervertido, aunque un hermano mayor hubiera funcionado también no hay mejor presión que saber que tienes que cargar algo, pero y si su hijo no ayudará a su nuevo hermano menor esa era el problema que tenia su plan de volver responsable a su hijo, ahí es donde este chico les ayudaría el parecía tener una actitud seria y responsable todo lo contrario a su hijo, el seria hermano mayor a pesar de ser el menor.

"Supongo que tienen sus propios planes en su familia, siempre y cuando lo traten como su propio hijo estaré completamente de acuerdo con que lo adopten" Ella sólo quería que el dura Félix con la familia que lo adopté.

"Por supuesto que lo trataremos bien, cuidaremos a nuestra familia sea o no sea de nuestra sangré" ambos exclamaron al unísono.

La trabajadora social solo los vio unos segundos.

"Yo los acepto completamente, pero seria bueno que hablaran con el en este momento para poder profundizar su relación"

Después de decir eso la trabajadora se retiro dejándolos solos en frente de la puerta donde estaba su futuro hijo.

Después de unos segundos de preparación mental, ellos abrieron la puerta. Al entrar notaron como el niño dejo de prestarle atención al libro y los miraba como si los estuviera evaluando.

"Hola niño como te llamas?" la Sra. Hyodou hablo superando la incomodidad se daba la mirada del niño que tenia en frente.

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerlos"

Y con esto acaba el capítulo. Tengan en cuenta que este capítulo lo escribí mas largo de lo que creía, cada capitulo constará de unas 1500 a 2000 palabras esto sera en mayoría de mis fics.

Bueno con todo esto dicho digan, les gusto o no.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí shadoow19.

-Este mensaje se publicara tanto en Información como en Naruto Renacimiento ; DxD. Perdón por si creyeron que era una actualización-

Vengo a disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización de caps.

Se que muchos tienen algunas preguntas. Y aquí las respondo de manera resumida.

¿Porque no publicaste ningún cap?

Estuve de viaje con mi padre.

¿Porque no publicaste en el viaje?

Me aloje en la casa de un amigo de mi padre. El no tenia internet.

¿Que pasa con el cap de Naruto renacimiento : DxD?

Esta noticia puede que moleste a algunos pero pienso en modificar el capitulo 1. El capitulo siendo sincero me salio mal en algunas partes las cuales no les diré porque seria spoiler del fic. Pero estar tranquilos ya que estaba en creando un borrador en mi celular.

Bueno eso seria todo.

Ahora vendo a informar que en una o dos horas publicare unos Oneshot de futuros proyectos.

Estos son los croosover siguientes:

Naruto x X-over: Naruto Ascensión: Multi-Croosover.

Naruto x Danny Phantom: Naruto Ascensión : Danny Phantom

Naruto: Naruto Harem : Incesto

Naruto x PPGZ : Naruto Transmigración : PPGZ

Los publicare en una o dos hora debido a que me falta algo de material para los fanfic : Naruto Harem y PPGZ.

Digan cual le gusta en los comentarios o en PM si es que quieren.

Bueno eso seria todo.

Para el nuevo cap de Naruto Renacimiento : DxD (El cual seria un rework del primero) se a comienzo de Enero, esto es debido a que ahora estoy en medio a un viaje para celebrar año nuevo con mis abuelos.

Bueno ahora eso seria todo.

Adiós.


End file.
